Un sueño hecho realidad
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Porque, ¿Quién se imagino que un Malfoy podia enamorarse de una Weasley? Porque esa noche les daria fuerza para enfrentar lo que vendria. Viñeta. Regalito para kisa kuchiky. Espero que te guste nena.


**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

Regalito par kisa kuchiky. Para que veas nena que tambien soy capaz de imaginar un Rose/Scorpius. Lo escribi para ti, sabiendo cuanto te gusta esta pareja.

* * *

Porque ellos jamás imaginaron que algo así les podría suceder

Porque absolutamente nadie, ni en sus más locos desvaríos hubiese creído que algo como eso era posible.

Porque, con toda honestidad ¿Quién hubiese creído que una Weasley terminaría al lado de un Malfoy?

Porque, incluso a ellos, les sorprendió ese raro sentimiento llamado amor.

Porque ella nunca creyó que pudiese llegar a sentir esas "mariposas en el estomago" de las que tanto hablaban su familia y amigos y para él, siendo quien era, nunca le habían enseñado a sentir ese cálido sentimiento que ahora inundaba todo su ser y su significado.

Porque para él era difícil, sino imposible, describir se sentimiento que ahondaba en su interior y para ella, simplemente era su mayor ilusión, lo que siempre soñó sentir, era la culminación de su más hondo deseo y su más grande sueño-

Porque al final del día no importaba que ella fuese una Gryffindor y el un Slytherin, cuando lo único que realmente les importaba a ambos, era descifrar esos extraños sentimientos.

Porque no importaba que ella fuera una valiente leona y él una astuta serpiente.

Porque a ellos no les importaba ser como el agua y el aceite. Sustancias imposibles de mezclar.

Porque a ellos no les importaba ser los hijos de dos antiguos rivales.

Porque a ellos no les importaba ser Weasley o ser Malfoy.

Porque, ¿Qué era un nombre? Solo un conjunto de palabras vanas que no te definían como persona, mucho menos como ser humano.

Porque a ellos no les importaba romper con siglos de tradición, no le importaba a él romper con siglos de sangre pura de su familia y a ella no le importaba ser la mujer del hijo del hombre que más odio y humillo a sus padres.

Porque, si su apellido los definía como lo que debían ser ellos renunciaban, pues si a eso se debía que no pudieran estar juntos, ellos ya no serian más Weasley Granger, ni Malfoy Greengrass. Serian solamente Rose y Scor.

Pero…

Ahora solo importaba el aquí y el ahora. Solo importaban ellos y esos sentimientos que se transmitían con ese primer beso y esa primera caricia.

Pulsante, eléctrica, afrodisiaca, sublime…

Porque era la primera vez que dos adolescentes de19 años jugaban a descubrir lo que era el amor.

Porque era la primera vez que se fundían en un solo cuerpo y una sola alma.

Porque era en ese instante, en el que alcanzaban la gloria y el cielo con sus dedos que no les importaba lo que el mundo pensaba. Porque ellos simplemente se amaban.

Porque en el momento en el que se fundieron los grises con los chocolates, no existió nada mas, ni el tiempo ni el espacio y el mundo dejo de girar, las manecillas del reloj dejaron de tener sentido, porque en ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo ad perpetuam, solo por y para ellos, pues era su momento.

Porque ahora contaba solamente el aquí y el ahora. Después se preocuparían por los problemas que vendrían y por lo que tendrían que enfrentar.

Porque, en ese momento, en el que sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo, él se sentía el hombre más fuerte del mundo capaz de luchar contra todo y contra todos por esa mujer a la que tanto amaba.

Porque ella se sentía la mujer más fuerte, invencible y poderosa estando en sus brazos y era capaz de luchar hasta sus últimas consecuencias por estar siempre a su lado, siempre con él.

Porque ellos simplemente se amaban y esa noche de entrega total les daría la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar su dura realidad.

S&R…. Por la eternidad.

* * *

Mi primer intento con esta pareja. Por favor, no sean muy duros.

Reviews????

**Besos a todos **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
